


【原创】【杜奇异】Open the Gates

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 打败墨菲斯托之后，两人大干一场





	【原创】【杜奇异】Open the Gates

斯特兰奇终于明白了成吉思大耋那一番话的含义。

巧合是命运的别称，他与杜姆的相遇，他所做的一切，都是命中注定。

可他们此时此刻，而并非当年的相遇又意味着什么？

或许在他踏上拉托维尼亚国土的那一刻他就隐约找到了答案。若不是因为走这一遭，他永远不会知道当年雪山上造访那位老者的杜姆并非人们口中残暴的独裁者，并非自大的君王，并非世界的末日。

“医生，请跟我来吧，这边。”鲍里斯擦着眼角的泪水，示意着斯特兰奇。

“少主向来如此，很多事他也不对我说，这么多年我也未曾真正理解过他。可我能看出来他对您——医生——您不一样。”

“您一定饿了吧，我准备了晚餐，今晚您还是留下休息，明天我会安排您回国。”

鲍里斯带着他走向餐厅，走廊里微弱的烛光摇曳着。安静了许久，寂静之中只有他们走路的脚步声窗外呼啸的风声和他手中提灯吱呀地摇晃声。从他踏入这座城堡的一刻就无所不在的异样感此时更加明显，似乎除了杜姆和鲍里斯之外他再没见过其他活物。过了一阵，鲍里斯犹犹豫豫地终于开口：“在那之前......好医生，我有个请求。”

“但说无妨。”

“您一定明白，就算经历了这么多——做到了这一切，放弃了许多东西。可少主他......还是————”

“是的，鲍里斯，我明白。”

斯特兰奇知道杜姆设计演出了一切，那么包括前往维山帝的试炼，仅一步之遥成为至尊法师，甘心于位列第二，为他准备的欢迎仪式————

他随着鲍里斯来到这段时间以来进入过无数次的餐厅，杜姆通常不和他一起就餐。不用想也明白，就面甲上那几个小孔想吃饭除了摘下来之外的方法大概都不怎么美观。所以晚餐时间通常只有他和鲍里斯，他们有时候会闲聊一些事。老先生似乎也十分乐意与他交谈，可能知道这些事的人除了他都不在人世了，知道了之后也十有八九成了墨菲斯托的收藏。他们说了很多，关于拉托维尼亚；关于吉普赛人的生活；关于杜姆。他有时候会冒出感觉杜姆把所有地方都以自己的名字命名这一点有些可爱的想法，像是给自己玩具上写名字的小孩。

这将是他在拉托维尼亚的最后一晚，鲍里斯开来了本地最好的葡萄酒。餐厅的长桌只坐了他一人，他很好奇这张桌子是否真的有坐满的时候。

突然门被推开，杜姆走了进来，坐在了他远处对面的椅子上，抬了抬手边的高脚杯。鲍里斯马上也给他倒了半杯。他就这样一言不发的坐着，随后突然开口说道：“已经晚了，医生。明早鲍里斯会准备好送你回去。”

“好。”

他总觉得杜姆有什么话没说，可看对方态度却没有半点要说的意思。他自己再三的表达的意思得到的只是果断的拒绝。是杜姆太过偏执，还是他自己含糊其辞。或许在他自己不曾留意的时候，参杂于他责任感圣母心之中的什么其他情愫在自己之前杜姆早已察觉。

而早已察觉的那个人期待着心照不宣。

而杜姆绝不会开口索求。

他明白对方想要什么，转头继续和鲍里斯聊着天，举起酒杯时越过半满的玻璃看向一言不发的对方，摩挲着他嵌着宝石的（品味微妙的）酒杯的手现在在他看来满是不可言说的暗示。

杜姆坐了一会，并没有打算吃饭的意思。也没有打断斯特兰奇和鲍里斯断断续续的谈话。他盯着噼啪作响的炉火，随后又看向他母亲的画像。手中的酒杯见底，他便起身离开了。

斯特兰奇也随后起身，冲着鲍里斯竖起的拇指笑了笑，快步离开了餐厅。

 

杜姆身后的走廊传来一阵比他步伐更快的更轻的脚步声，和每次他在走廊里碰到斯特兰奇时的一样。对方追上来并不在他意料之外。 

“杜姆。”

只是没料到医生会直接动手，右肩一拉左肩一推他的背后就撞在了走廊的墙上。他举起手想要拉开斯特兰奇，却被突然接近酸涩的酒精味停住。

斯特兰奇凑上前来，微微仰着头闭上眼亲吻着他的面甲，即便那钢铁阻止了大半温热的吐息和看上去柔软的唇瓣，和他口中相同的葡萄酒味还是流窜进来。眼中满是斯特兰奇掩上的双眼和纤长的眼睫。

随后眼帘掀开，他还没有如此近距离的看到过法师那双美丽的眼睛。朦胧的灰色带着温柔的水雾，与母亲和薇莱瑞娅相似却不同，他没有母亲的绝望，没有薇莱瑞娅的悲哀。他看到斯特兰奇的强大与坚韧，在绝望的深渊面前不屈的灵魂。

斯特兰奇偏开头却没撤开贴着冰冷盔甲的躯体，他脸颊依旧贴着面甲的棱角，轻声说着：“你需要我。”

这句话必然会让杜姆怒火中烧，他痛恨受人帮助，痛恨被人怜悯，更痛恨对人有所亏欠。明明是斯特兰奇作为至尊法师的馈赠而应允的协助，现在却听起来是他另有所需。多年以前他就决心抛弃人类最可悲脆弱的部分。而胸口的暖意却在暗示着另一种可能，他只是皱了皱眉，耐心地等着斯特兰奇继续。

“你的计划做的这么好，如此完美，”斯特兰奇扶着他肩膀的手滑向他的脖颈，掠过下巴，伸向脑后摸索着。“可唯独没想过自己。”

他的手寻找着缝隙和开关，杜姆由他继续，除了他自己，没人可以打开这面甲，至尊法师也做不到。寻找了一阵无果，处处都像是牢牢焊死，也没有任何魔法的枷锁。他不甘的放下手，却没停下寻找缝隙的动作。

“你本来不必让你母亲看到你的背叛。”

杜姆没有回答，他看出酒精对好医生做了什么，他不是没注意到过。他收下花束时斯特兰奇看向他的表情，他练习魔法时对方从不移开的视线，墨菲斯托禁锢之中摸到手心里机关时对方突然转变的神情，晚餐时与鲍尔斯谈话间偷瞟向他的目光。

“已经很晚了。”杜姆仍旧语气平静地说。

“你本来不必牺牲她对你的爱”

不。

“还是说你早已决定以此为代价换取她的自由？”

不只是这样。

杜姆一直以来不惜一切代价想要拯救母亲的决心头一次受到了动摇。虽然那件事也在他意料之中，可无法支配自己情绪的感觉令他深恶痛绝，每一个多余的感情都印证着他被禁锢在凡人之躯的事实。

此时他甚至愿意相信这些只是斯特兰奇一如既往的对他人的关心，却不愿承认希望现在即将发生的一切正符合他想象已久的可能。

他这样想着，却毫不犹豫的在对方有些不稳地撤开一些的时候扶住了靠在他身上的斯特兰奇的腰。却在下一个动作时松了力道。在法师泛着蓝紫色光亮的手掌之下，他腰胯附近直到大腿根的盔甲零零散散地脱落，像银色的鳞片撒了一地。

随后斯特兰奇跪在他脚边——一副令他心情大好的样子——将他因为斯特兰奇的触碰而有些抬头的性器送进口中。

他的阴茎在斯特兰奇温热湿润的口腔和柔软舌头的抚摸下迅速的挺立。斯特兰奇舔吮的动作变得有些艰难，便吞下更多，挤压吞吐起来。杜姆为许久未有的快感而感到一阵眩晕，可他依旧站的稳定。脱下手甲让柔软的黑发滑进指缝，另一只手梳理过对方凌乱的白鬓。

斯特兰奇的动作开始加快，他在剧烈的快感下收紧了按着对方头的手，在他舌尖绕着阴茎底部打转的时候淅淅沥沥的前液蹭上法师的额发。斯特兰奇抬眼看着他，绯红从眼眶晕染到耳根。

杜姆拽开斯特兰奇将他拉起，对方被迫停下了动作，起身看向他的目光有些不解，却又被更多的担忧替代。

“如果你不想，我……”

杜姆向他手心里塞进一个冰凉的小东西，随后退了一步，侧过身去。斯特兰奇摊开手掌，掌心里躺着一个小小的指环，他用三指捏着，凑近眼前观察着转动着摸索，一个小小的凸起滑过他的指腹。那凸起吸进他指尖亮起的法力，他身后传来咔嗒一声。

他惊讶地转头，只看见杜姆背对月光，笼罩在斗篷兜帽的阴影之下，伸手将面甲从脸上摘下。

在最初打造盔甲的时候指环就是设计的一部分，除了他自己之外没人有资格摘下这面甲。指环覆满了特殊的草药，带在手上甚至不能被常人所见。斯特兰奇发觉了上面覆盖的药草与咒文，这令他更加惊喜。他知道杜姆用行动说话的习惯，仅这一件事就交付了他不知多少信赖。他小心地攥紧小巧精致的物件，想要靠近杜姆。还不等他动作，对方便走向他，突然倾身把他捞进怀里，抗在了肩上。

斯特兰奇因为突然的动作惊呼一声，拽住了杜姆的斗篷，走廊在迅速远离他，他身后传来好像遥远的声音。

“该休息了，医生。”

杜姆将斯特兰奇放在墨绿色的帐幔之间，斯特兰奇笑了起来，用手摸着他墨绿色的床单。他正身体放松侧躺在他的床榻上，杜姆却恍惚之间看到对方好像躺在地狱烈焰烧的通红的岩石上，死去了一般昏迷着。即便是一切都如他所料，可那情景还是令人愤怒、急切、不甘。他愿意不惜一切代价救回母亲的灵魂，可突然他满心愧疚，他完美的计划欺骗了完全信任他的斯特兰奇。在那些地狱的鬼怪眼睛亮着邪佞的光冲法师深处手时他又更加的愤怒——这些污秽之物不配碰他——可这又意味着他要亲手将臂弯中失去意识到法师送到墨菲斯托王座之前。他说不出这两者哪一个更令人生厌。

斯特兰奇撑着床铺坐起来，看着面前有些出神的杜姆，他无法抑制的喜悦在脸上表现的笑意将杜姆带回了现在的时间。杜姆在斯特兰奇的眼中看到了真诚的爱慕，让他心跳错开一拍。斯特兰奇伸手抓住他斗篷拉近了些，推开了造成他脸上阴影的兜帽。

背对着月光，他的脸依旧不那么明晰，可斯特兰奇仍然能看到，那道显眼可怖的伤疤，皮肤上零散凹凸的烫痕。可即使是布满疮痍，曾经俊朗帅气的轮廓依旧清晰，褐色的双眼依旧明亮。

斯特兰奇伸出颤抖的手，让其上交错的伤痕与对方的重叠，感受着熟悉又陌生的触感，扫过杜姆的脸颊。凹凸不平却又光滑不似皮肤的纤维组织同他双手上缝合那场事故的针线留下的痕迹如出一辙，将过去的苦难烙印在体表。

斯特兰奇的手不同于母亲死寂的冰凉，也不比他手中常放出的法尔廷之炎般炽热。那只是比他体表稍高的温度，温暖而柔和。他温柔地触碰却像是履行着他的本职工作一样，一个个击倒藏于那些疤痕之间的恶魔的爪牙。杜姆长达多年的一个人的斗争结束了，他几乎将前半人生的夙愿交给了斯蒂芬，相信真正的胜利将诞生于他们臂弯之间。

终于，四片唇瓣相贴，他们尝到的都是对方口中和自己相同的味道，斯特兰奇热情地吻着他。

杜姆慢慢回应着，在斯特兰奇拉着他向后倒的时候停了下来，没有就这样顺着斯蒂芬的动作继续的意思。他扶住对方慢慢松开，退后挥了挥手，身上的盔甲一片片剥落飞到一边堆成一堆。斯特兰奇暗笑着他的讲究，拽开了衣带，黄色的布条像一条蛇一样卷着他接下来脱掉的衣物飞走。

斯特兰奇再次触碰到的杜姆不再坚硬冰冷，而是带着蓬勃的力量和热度，是活生生的、杜姆所痛恨的人类的躯体，带着被阳光浸润过的温暖的颜色，一点点占据他苍白的皮肤。他下身早就在他跪在走廊里的时候湿滑一片，现在正贴着对方的腹肌磨蹭。

面前的人也令杜姆格外心动。作为钢琴家，他可以用手使乐器发出悦耳的声响，揉捏抚摸之间造出抑扬顿挫的喘息。作为艺术家，他可以用嘴在面前的画布上留下一道道印记，星星点点的红痕随着亲吻浮现在胸膛脖颈之间。正面耕耘一阵之后，杜姆托着他的腰，斯特兰奇也随着他的动作翻过身去，以便他能够继续在毫无瑕疵的背脊上留下痕迹。 

后颈亲吻的触感被探向下体的手延续，杜姆带着湿滑液体的手滑进他臀缝之间，指尖在入口处犹豫地摩擦。斯特兰奇撑起身子，鼓舞一般地跪爬起来，将渴求着的地方更好地展现给国王。在那灵巧的手指终于刺进时他呻吟起来，向着对方的动作贴过去。

杜姆的手指在他后方戳动，可斯特兰奇却像是追寻着热源一样不甘两人之间只有一点相连，试图扭动着转身却被环住腰停止了动作。随后手指抽离，在他不安之间却意外地被拉进了火热的怀抱。现在他正背对杜姆跨坐在他腿上，对方蓄势待发的性器抵着后腰。他回头的动作再次被耳后的亲吻和捏住下巴的手阻止。他想是否杜姆仍然对此心存芥蒂。

斯蒂芬扶住他的阴茎抵住正微微开合的穴口，魔法足够省去一些麻烦的步骤，虽然这样做会让他感觉像是从体内涌出不适的黏滑。他放松地深呼吸着下沉，坚挺推开柔软的肠肉慢慢进入。进入一点他便停下来轻轻摇晃着适应，然后继续吞入更多。他感觉斯蒂芬完全将他接纳，他太了解自己了，更了解自己的过人之处。直到不再需要引导，斯蒂芬便双手撑着两侧，大腿和腰发力向前抬起再落下，贴着他后颈炽热的吐息加重，他能听到杜姆正为此而加速的心跳。他双手转从柔软无法借力的床上挪开，扶住正在自己腿间正紧绷着力道的大腿。

“嗯………唔……唔嗯……”

杜姆绝不会向别人示弱。他再次掌握主权，一手紧箍着斯特兰奇细瘦的腰，开始向上挺动着，从背后深深进入他。在斯特兰奇难以自持地喘息呻吟时，从后方扣住他脖颈的手向上摸过他滚动的喉结，磨蹭着柔软的唇瓣。

杜姆的手指突然被湿热舔舐包裹，中指和食指含在口中也无法阻隔喉咙深处震颤和鼻腔的轻哼。

原本能够迎合上抽插的动作变成了任由对方上下耸动的颠簸。杜姆收紧着臀部肌肉延缓着巅峰的到来，斯特兰奇却任由自己被快感淹没，无力的塌在对方怀抱里啜泣着射了。

他轻轻扣着对方仍然箍着他脖子的手，示意对方放开些。杜姆便松开手滑下去揽住他腰腹，同另一只手发力抬起他。因为高潮还敏感地抽动着的后穴像是挽留着脱离的阴茎一样缩着却没能成功，他难耐地低声喘息。杜姆将他翻过来面对自己。

斯特兰奇在杜姆捏起他一侧乳头的时候尖叫着拱起身子，同时另一侧被温热的舔舐，湿滑舌尖挑逗。他轻轻抓着杜姆带着小卷的头发上下抚动。对方依旧火热的性器抵在他腿间，缩减着他欲望再次涌遍全身的时间。他用力推着杜姆的肩膀，跪坐起来将对方推向床铺，这次换他背对卧室的落地大窗。明亮的月光终于将杜姆的正面收入。

那些疤痕的颜色显得浅淡了些，立体的五官一览无余，他俯下身去双手捧着杜姆的脸亲吻着对方。

同时热度一点点将性器包围，带着温柔的挤压向内收去，杜姆将满足的叹息送进斯特兰奇口中，对方控制他脸的手突然松开扶住他肩膀，轻轻颤抖起来。他只需要轻轻上下摇摆，就可以让斯特兰奇抑制不住的轻轻呻吟。没有过多的动作也能压迫着对方敏感的腺体。他等着斯蒂芬慢慢自己开始动作起来，双手无力地勾着他的肩，力道集中在腰腿，即便快感让他不住地呻吟颤抖，为了追求更多他的动作也越来越大。

“嗯…杜姆………杜姆………维克托……嗯…啊…”

在斯特兰奇一连串听不清晰的话语中最终明晰的是杜姆的名字。

“斯蒂芬…”

他本想捏住斯蒂芬的腰帮助他动作，没想到对方还有力气进行大开大合的动作，快感刺激的泪水落在他胸口，他身上泛着热情的红，大声叫喊着，抬起胯部使两人几乎分离，再重重落下将他的阴茎吞进体内。动作流畅热情，内壁在每次进出时都痉挛着吸着他的性器。让他低声呻吟着射进对方体内，斯蒂芬也因为不断磨蹭的快感紧紧抱着杜姆再次高潮了。

杜姆抱住他让他躺下，软下的性器退了出来，带出一串精液淌到床单上。斯蒂芬盯着他，抓着他的小臂。杜姆俯下身在斯蒂芬的锁骨和肩颈交界处又慢慢地添着牙印和吻痕，感受着对方胸口慢慢平复的起落。

杜姆的亲吻延伸向下又折返回去，每一次都带着能留下痕迹的力道。斯蒂芬疲惫的双手绵软地勾着他的脑后，是不是因为亲吻的力道而叹息。杜姆舔吻着斯蒂芬的耳垂时，一只手又伸向斯蒂芬一片混乱的下体。

两根手指刮蹭起穴口周围被挤出的精液，慢慢推进还柔软温暖的穴道，里面的残留由于手指的搅动发出粘稠的声响。比性器更为灵活多变的手指一点点摸索着，按压着能让斯蒂芬最为快乐的地方。

杜姆的耐心此刻依旧作用良好。斯蒂芬正因为他的动作和过于强烈的快感扭动啜泣着，大腿和腰不受控制地痉挛颤抖。

“霍格斯上古之躯啊……我…这太过了…维克托…我不能…”

“冒险精神，斯蒂芬。”

比起充盈的满足，直接的刺激更容易使快感超过他的临界，这将会深深地留在他身体的记忆里。杜姆要让他记住这一切，通过如此令人难忘的探险。

快感多到让人思绪麻木，斯蒂芬所能做的只有收紧不安地搂住对方肩颈的手，指尖嵌入肌肉的轮廓，脚趾绷紧在床单上压出褶皱。

在被一阵阵快乐灼烧的尽头是即将迸发的预兆。杜姆能感觉他肠道快速痉挛着加紧他的手指，斯蒂芬抱着自己扭动的样子十分赏心悦目。在斯蒂芬大叫起来睁开眼恳求他的时候他坚决的抽离了手指。

“维克托…维克托…求你…”斯蒂芬破碎地说着，双腿环上他的腰，头却松了劲摊在床上，脸颊蹭着冰凉的床单，仿佛这样就能纾解他被抑制的渴望。

杜姆伸手抹去他脸颊上的汗水和泪水，俯下身轻吻他的眼角，将火热的性器送进期待他许久的地方，与斯蒂芬五指相扣按在床上激烈地动作起来。他不顾一切的抽送着，柔软的床垫都吱呀作响。湿软的地方缓冲掉他每一次猛烈的撞击，将动能变为游走于神经的讯号。至尊法师的疲惫声音已经无法再高亢的尖叫，却还是像在勉励他一样随着每一次呼吸呜咽，偶尔带着些被他动作打断的单词。 

斯蒂芬的思绪充满了被占有填满的快感，让他有些恍惚又真实。

他反射性收紧的四肢拥住的是将过去的苦难一同托付给他的维克托·冯·杜姆。

作为回馈，斯蒂芬试着驱动脱力的身体应和着，回应杜姆向他争取的亲吻。

杜姆快速猛烈的动作让他很快就高潮了，稀薄的精液和前列腺液布满小腹。杜姆也在他紧绞的内壁之间呻吟着射了出来。整个过程他都没有停下动作，随着粘液涌入变得更加色情的声响让斯蒂芬羞耻地颤抖。

杜姆靠在他肩头激烈的喘着气，奋力工作的心脏像要跳出胸腔。在呼吸平稳些之后他突然离开，下床走向了浴室。斯蒂芬一手搭在自己汗湿的额头上，回顾了一下刚刚发生的一切，突然觉得惊慌羞愧。他刚和众人眼中无恶不作的独裁君主大干了好几回合，现在屁股里腿间都黏着对方的精液，还躺在那张墨绿色的柔软大床上气喘吁吁。现在对方留他自己在这跑去了浴室，似乎急于洗掉刚刚的痕迹一样。

他没再继续想下去，翻身起来抓起堆在一旁的斗篷和法袍，消失在一阵光芒之中。

斯蒂芬刚刚回到圣所他的卧室，马上就冲进浴室，让热水和雾气包裹着全身。

维山蒂在上，他都干了什么。

他无法控制不在从体内清出残留的体液时想起他自己的莽撞。仅仅因为相信自己的判断就这样拦下杜姆——可他有什么理由不相信。他在碰到那个多面指环的一刻脑中就闪过了它被制造出的情形。只有杜姆，仅此一个——这是打开隔阂在杜姆和世界之间屏障的唯一的钥匙。这一切发展的太过迅速。他顺着水流抹了抹脸，突然想起鲍里斯突然的话语和暗示，莫非一切又都是杜姆一手的安排？并不是说他不想，只是他还不确定，杜姆一举一动还是有些让他琢磨不透。结果他就这样仓皇的逃回了圣所。

或许这是他们第一次也是最后一次会面，或许下一次见面他们将势不两立。

 

杜姆带着湿毛巾回到卧室的时候发现床上空荡荡，空气中满是未消的情欲气息和剧烈的魔力波动。他叹了口气，不知是失望还是无奈。将毛巾搭在床头，他走向自己盔甲放置的地方，余光突然扫到了一抹醒目的亮黄色。他拿起面甲，扣上了嘴边的微笑。

 

“主人，早上好。”

“早上好，王”斯特兰奇揉着太阳穴走下楼，那晚的事还让他有些恍惚。

当时他走出浴室时正看见悬浮斗篷在屋里摇晃，领子上挂了个什么闪亮亮的小东西。没想到他顺手带走了杜姆的指环，他正头疼要不要送还回去。他拿起王手中托盘上的茶水，腾起的香气让他感觉好了些。

“我们似乎有客人来。”王温和地说道。

“我这就过去。”

走到大厅，却没一个人影，他打算回头去问王人在哪里时，王已经开口。

“似乎只是一点小事，他就在门外等候。”

斯蒂芬拉开大门，面前也没人影，低下头才看见了一个熟悉的东西。

他无数次在杜姆的城堡里见到的毁灭机器人——的缩小版。小机器人还不到他膝盖高，双手托着一捧黄色蝴蝶结扎起的小花。上面挂着张卡片。

“为伟大的杜姆！”

小机器人喊着，冲他举起了手中的花。

他弯腰接过，看到那熟悉的黄色布条马上红了耳根。拿起那张卡片，是张印着拉托维尼亚风景的明信片，背面空白什么字也没写。小机器人又递给他一个信封，里面装着什么比纸张厚重的东西。

“为伟大的杜姆！”小机器人再次高喊一声，迅速的跑走了。

斯蒂芬看着信封里蓝色封皮印着杜姆头像的小册子，微笑起来。

或许指环可以不用还了。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> Open the Gates：Stanley Kunitz的诗。最后两句被引用于《凯旋与苦难》


End file.
